The Unforgivable
by Artemisthe2
Summary: The thoughts of Len in Re Birthday as he goes over his memories in his mind.


**I just wanted to write this. I loved Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil. They were awesome, so I just wanted to write. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own these songs or the system itself.

* * *

**He had one eye open, but it didn't make any difference. It was too dark to see anything as there didn't seem to be any light in the small room he was in now. He simply laid there on the floor of the room, wondering where he was, not that it mattered. He was dead, right? They cut off his head, and yet he still had it now, so he could either assume that he was dead and in the afterlife and this was his punishment or that it had all been a dream and he was still dreaming, but it was all too real. He was dead, yes, that was certain. No other possible answer.

Right, he was dead. Simply dead and this was his punishment for killing her. What a stupid punishment. He remembered how the minister used to tell him that if you killed a person, after you died, you would be severely punished for your deed and then the minister went on to describe the punishment in very very vivid details. The fear of the world that the minister had described so clearly didn't stop him though. He had killed her anyway.

He shifted over so that he was lying on his back and he opened his eyes. There was something up on that ceiling, but he couldn't see it clearly. It had been moving before, but now it had stopped. He wondered what it was and if it was a way to get out of here, but he didn't want to get out of the dark room. It was relaxing and he didn't have to do anything. He had all the time in the world simply to think. Maybe if he stayed there long enough he could convince himself not to feel guilty about the things he had done and about leaving his sister behind.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You foolish boy."

His eyes flew open at the voice. He could've sworn that he had been alone. His eyes scanned the room, but he didn't see what he had been expecting to see. It was stupid to think that she would be here. No, wouldn't it be stupid for her not to be here, accusing him of what he did to her? He sat up, trying to find her image in the room, jumping when he heard her voice again.

"You'll stay in this room forever as atonement for your sins."

He could almost hear the malicious smile in her voice as it faded away and he couldn't reply because what could he say? _Sorry I killed you for the sake of my dear sister's love?_ He thought back to his sister, the obnoxious, overbearing, bossy girl. She was so naive and greedy, not even considering how her actions affected the people she ruled over or what would happen if the people got restless. He had tried so many times to warn her, but she never listened and continued using her power to get what she wanted.

_The first time he saw her, he thought that she was strikingly beautiful and with that soft smile of hers directed at him, he couldn't do anything but fall in love with her uselessly because she was with the prince of blue. As proof of their relationship, the prince's arm was around her almost possessively.  
_

He wondered why despite the fact that most of what she did annoyed him and caused him trouble to no end, he still loved her. He knew that the little girl who used to play with him in his childhood was long gone, but he couldn't help it. They were twins and his loyalty was to her. This would never change even if he was dead.

_She used to call him by name, but now, she calls him by his title: "servant"._

He smiled grimly and glanced up at the ceiling when he heard a noise. The thing up there was moving again, spinning really. He turned his attention down to his hands and feet. They felt heavy, but he didn't think to check them until now. There were red handcuffs on his wrists and blue chains around his ankles. They reminded him of the red swordswoman and the prince of blue. They haunted him even in death, eh?

_She was crying, face buried in her hands. It was the first moment of weakness that he had ever seen from her, the seemingly cold and distant sister who ruled so tyrannically. He knew why she was crying, but didn't say anything to comfort her. If he had tried to, she would only shout at him and order him away like usual. He couldn't leave either because he felt some sense of duty, so he stayed awkwardly, deciding to get rid of the girl he loved for his "dear" sister._

He could probably blame his sister for everything, but it was his choice to die in her place. It sounded like an honorable thing to do, to sacrifice yourself to save your queen's life, only the meaning of that action was twisted into because of the fact that she wasn't exactly the majestic, graceful queen that every knight wished to serve and he wasn't a great knight. No, he was a servant. He brought her her meals and put up with her selfish demands.

His sister had been so childishly evil, crushing the hope of her subjects with the same expression of a child who knocks down towers made of wooden blocks. She didn't remember the faces of those that came before her and begged for their loved ones to be spared, so she didn't remember the face of the red swordswoman who helped bring about her downfall. The red swordswoman who had been the same person as the one who had once knelt before the queen to ask for her husband's life to be spared.

_"Please, release him from your dungeon! He didn't mean it! I'll do anything if you just let him go!" Suddenly, there was silence. The whole court said nothing, staring in pity at the crying woman with her face in the ground. He looked up at his sister who simply leaned forward in her throne and smiled in delight._

_"Hey, please, beg some more?" she requested with a playful tone. The woman looked up at his sister in horror, as if she was wondering how a human being could be this heartless. He knew because he asked himself the same question much too often._

He stared blankly into the darkness, wondering what he could possibly learn from thinking about his old memories. He was tired, so tired. He wondered why he had even killed the beautiful lady in green. The idea disgusted him to no end and he never liked thinking about it.

_The forest was dark and nobody could find them anytime soon. It was a perfect time right now, to just kill her in silence. It was just perfect, as if some cruel god had arranged it all so that his "dear" sister would be happy in the end. He could hear the distant screams as houses, and people along with them, were burnt ruthlessly. He wanted to give up so badly and live with his sister like how they used to, but he couldn't and there was no return. He killed her._

He could never hate his sister no matter how heartless she was because they were siblings. What a simple and stupid reason. Yet he could never seem to hate her which was why he didn't want her to die.

_"Switch clothes with me. Don't just stand there looking dumb, give me your dress. I'll turn around while you change." She kept staring at him with wide eyes as if what he had just suggested was utterly ridiculous and unreasonable. He stubbornly pushed his clothes out to her.  
_

_"B-But they'll kill you!" she exclaimed._

_"Yes, I know. It's obvious."_

_"Then why? Why do this for me? It's better if they killed me because I'm the cause of all of this." He brushed aside her bangs and pressed his lips to her forehead._

_"What kind of brother would I be if I ran away and let them kill you?"_

_"B-But!"_

_"Hurry up and change already!" He turned around, refusing to answer any more of her questions. This was enough, right? She should be happier because she'll live, right?  
_

He moved his hand to scratch his cheek and the handcuffs rattled a little, making a loud noise. The noise annoyed him because the silence was so peaceful. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He wanted to just melt into the darkness and cease to exist so much, but that would probably never happen.

Another noise wafted gently into the room in the form of a song. He could hardly hear it, but he recognized the tune as a variation popular lullaby in the kingdom. It seemed ironic to him how the music that was sung to comfort crying babies had taken on a melancholic tone as he heard it now.

_"Queen! Today your reign ends!" He stood in silence, hesitating, making sure that his face wouldn't betray his emotions. He turned slowly, the skirt of the dress swirling uncomfortably around his legs. The red swordswoman and the prince of blue stood at the door of the room, looking triumphant, but exhausted. He made eye contact with them and tilted his head with a smile. He had decided long ago that if he was going to die in a dress, he might as well make it look awesome while he did._

_The swordswoman and the prince glared at him for smiling and the swordswoman walked up to him, drawing her sword with a loud metallic ring and pointing it at him. Another symbol that he had nowhere to run now.  
_

_"Oh, what a rude woman," he jeered in a voice higher than his own, giggling as he did so._

_"Your voice, it sounds strange," the swordswoman commented suspiciously. His smile grew, but he said nothing, not wanting to betray his identity so quickly._

_"It's no matter, we have to prepare for her execution tomorrow, so let's quickly take her with us," the prince at the door called, his voice cold and unfeeling. The death of his lover and the effort at raising such a sudden rebellion had obviously had its effects on him._

_The swordswoman looked at the prince and nodded. They both tied his wrists together with some rope, a bit too tightly, but his mind was somewhere else._

Regret seemed like a foolish concept to him. It wasn't as if he could go back and change everything. It wasn't as if he could go back and dump a bunch of flowers in his sister's arms just to see her smile at him. Even if he could go back, he would still have regrets. It was a silly, useless thing to regret his decisions, but he couldn't help it as he laid there, wondering what would happen to him in the future, if he had one. Despair seemed to be the only thing he could feel anymore.

_If I were reborn, I'd like to play with you again._

As if he'd be reborn and besides, if he was, what would be the chances of him being reborn with his sister?

_All I really wanted was for you to be safe. Why am I being punished for that? I-_

The room was suddenly filled with light radiating from a round orb. He could see the prison he was in and he scrambled to stand up. He wondered where the orb of light had come from and looked up at the ceiling. Whatever had been up there was now gone and replaced with simply ceiling. It was rather strange.

He turned his attention to the light and walked over to it. Wondering if its surface would be hot, he hesitantly touched it. He drew back as the orb melted into a puddle on the floor, solidifying into a smooth surface. The room remained illuminated though the orb was gone.

_The face in the mirror....what will I see?_

He gave out a small cry as he saw the girl in green in the mirror, her face staring balefully up at his. He saw no forgiveness in her face, but slowly, it seemed to change into a smile and her clothes looked odd. They weren't her usual clothes and he had never seen them before. He was confused as to why she was smiling so happily. Then, he could hear her voice again, as if he was going insane.

"You are forgiven, so you shall be changed."

_Changed?_ He raised an eyebrow in question, but the girl's image in the surface was blotted over by blots of red, as if blood had been spilled onto it. It faded away and he saw the red swordswoman, her red clothes dyed a deeper red with spots of blood. The sight of her made him gape in horror and pity.

_I'm sorry. I helped make you into this person because I did everything for my sister._ Though he couldn't do anything anymore, he couldn't help but apologize over and over in his mind.

She glanced up at him in surprise, as if hearing his thoughts, and she smiled in the same manner as the girl in green had. Her clothes changed as well and he blushed at how revealing they were compared to the armor she had worn. He realized now what the girl in green had meant by her vague words.

"We'll all meet each other again after this, won't we?" he asked the woman in the glassy puddle.

She nodded and he wondered at how she could smile so gently with all the bloodshed she had seen. Suddenly, ripples spread throughout the puddle, obscuring the woman's face. In her place was the prince of blue, tears in his eyes and a hateful expression on his face as he looked up.

_You hate me, don't you, for ending her life for such a trivial reason. I...hate myself too._ He couldn't bring himself to say any of his apologies, so instead he thought them to himself.

The prince wiped his face and his frown persisted for a moment, but then he smiled helplessly, blushing a little as if he was ashamed over crying in front of someone.

"We'll have this day as our new birthday," he told the prince, though he suspected that the prince already knew it.

_I'll have more time to make up for what I've done._

The prince turned around and he saw his sister, crying even harder than the prince had and he realized that despite the fact that he had been mostly thinking about her shortcomings, he missed her and didn't want to see her cry. Then he had a sudden revelation. She, the heartless sister, was crying over him. He laughed a bit to himself, wondering why he could see this side of her only in death.

_But he wasn't dead. He would be reborn and...and...._

_Why was he being reborn?_

Weren't his sins too unforgivable? Then why give him this second chance? As if in answer, he heard faint words, words that he had spoken long ago.

_"If you write your wish on a scrap of paper, put it into a jar, and throw it into the ocean, your wish will come true."_

So she wished for him. He laughed again, only he found that he was crying a little. The drops landed on the puddle and fell through. He was surprised at the abnormality and looked at it again. They were all gathered in a group, wearing that strange clothing and they were waiting for him.

_We'll all be friends, eh?_

He grinned, wiped his tears and reached his hands through the puddle. Four other pairs of hands safely pulled him through into waiting hugs, crying, and laughter.

And he could feel all around him that he was finally forgiven.

* * *

**Yeah, I hope I didn't mess up too much.**


End file.
